Sic Itur Ad Astra
by HikariFighter
Summary: Following the events of NaCT, the team is given a case where the only witness, Elizabeth Connelly, is targeted to keep her from testifying. ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue

_Summary: Following the events of NaCT, the team is given a case where the only witness, Elizabeth Connelly, is targeted to keep her from testifying. As the team races to find the murderer, she grows closer to one specific member of the team. And when the case grows even more dangerous than it was at the beginning, what will he do to protect her?_

_Authoress' note: Okay, by raise of hands, how many missed me? Oooh, that many of you? I must be loved ^_^_

_**IMPORTANT! **__**READ!**_

_For those of you, who are new readers, go to my profile and read NaCT (Nightmare's are Coming True). This is the first part of my series. And when you've finished reading that, read WtMC (When the Moon Cries), which is the second part. If you don't read those, you won't understand so much of this part. This time, I don't want any messages saying how wrong I am according to the show!_

_Oh, and one more thing before you start reading, I've decided to try my luck without my beloved beta. Please, let me know how I'm doing! ^^_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character's in this fic (except for a few OC's), and if I did, would I be writing _FAN_fiction? Nope, I'm just the poor student playing in the NCIS sandbox ^^_

_**Sic Itur Ad Astra**_

**Chapter 1, Prologue**

**Downtown Washington, 05:45 AM 10****th**** July**

The rising sun shone through some small clouds at the horizon, lighting up the path of a young woman who walked on the nearly empty streets. A small cell phone was in her hand, her fingers moving fast over the digits. Pressing SEND, she put the phone back into a pocket of her coat.

For the rest of the world, Elizabeth Connelly was an ordinary woman. But as any other person, she is a part of something big. Her mother had always said so; however Elizabeth had never felt that she was. But all that changed that (very) early morning as she walked home.

Walking past one of the alleyways, several hushed voices reached her ears, and curious, Elizabeth stopped. She perked her ears to try to make out what they were saying.

"...'s going to have your ass for this, Y'know," one male voice said. He sounded extremely angry.

"I don't care about him! I don't fear him like you do!" another male voice said.

"You should, and you know it." This time, it was a woman who spoke.

The young brunette stepped closer, ignoring her cell as it vibrated, signalling that a new text-message had been delivered to her phone. As she walked closer, she could make out the shape of three people, two men and a woman. One of the men and the woman stood in front her, their backs turned towards her, and the second man faced them. Elizabeth stopped dead in her tracks. If the second man (or Elizabeth herself for that matter) moved, she would be spotted. She kept her mouth shut, and inched as close to the wall as she could.

"You should have kept quiet," the woman continued, her voice dripping of venom. "Supernova never was fond of squealers."

"I didn't squeal!" the second man exclaimed. "You know me better than that, Epsilon!"

The woman, Epsilon, just snapped her fingers. "Vega," she said. The man at her side tensed. "See if you can persuade him to tell the truth."

As the bald man, Vega, took a step towards the other man, Elizabeth reached for her phone. She was no fool; she knew when to call for help. But just as she reached it and was about to pull it out of her pocket, the second man shifted...

And looked straight at Elizabeth.

Both of them froze instantly, and the brunette's mind raced. _'What am I going to do? I am __**so **__dead!'_

But before she could do or think anything else, the man straightened. "Stop!" he exclaimed. He looked at Elizabeth for a fraction of a second before looking at Vega again. "I didn't squeal, I promise!"

"Then where is the material you stole, Procyon?" Epsilon said. "The whereabouts of the Hunter and the Belt?"

"Alnitak is dead, and Mintaka probably is as well," the man, Procyon, said. "I have the material at a safe location."

Epsilon and Vega look at each other for a long moment, before the woman turned back to Procyon. "Where?" she asked, and slowly started to walk towards him.

"I won't tell you," Procyon said. "It's the only way I can assure that I live to see another day."

Epsilon's entire body stiffened and she stopped right in front of Procyon. Her words came out as a menacing hiss. "You have some nerve, Procyon."

"Nerve is what kept me alive for all these years," the addressed man said.

"And look where that has brought you," Epsilon countered. Her voice was still very cold. "Vega!"

In an instant, before either Elizabeth or Procyon could react, the bald man had pulled out a gun, a finger squeezing the trigger. As a loud bang echoed in the alley, Procyon collapsed.

For a moment, Elizabeth thought she would faint. Her ears were ringing, and as she placed her hands over them, she tried desperately to remember the words her friends had said when it came to this.

'_Just breathe. Try to take calm, deep breaths.'_

A loud curse brought her back to reality, and as she removed her hands from her ears, Epsilon said something. However, the ringing in Elizabeth's ear didn't cease for a couple of seconds, so she could only hear Procyon's response.

"You'll never find them. Hunter... will stay hidden until... he feels fit to return." He stood up, staggering slightly as he did so. When Elizabeth could bring herself to look at him again, she saw where the bullet had struck him. The left side of his chest bled profusely, and once again, Elizabeth was on the verge of blacking out.

'_Just breathe. Try to take calm, deep breaths.'_

"You're a fool, Procyon!" Epsilon cried. "Are you really willing to die for the Belt?"

"Yes," he responded. "I am."

Without any other word, Epsilon started walking again, Vega closely following. Procyon stood his ground, even as the blood stained his white shirt. He stood for a minute, and then fell to his knees. "It's alright," he gasped. "They're... They're gone."

It took Elizabeth some time to realize he was talking to her, and when she did, scrambled to her feet. She looked at the man, instantly becoming dizzy at the sight of all the blood. Nonetheless, she walked up to the man, reaching for her cell as she reached him. But before she could get it out, though, the man grabbed her hand, seeking out her eyes.

"The Hunter..." he breathed. "Search the sky for the Hunter and his Belt..."

"Sir, you're not making any sense," Elizabeth said. She reached her phone, ignoring that she had several missed calls, and pressed three digits as fast as she could before placing the phone to her ear.

'_911, what's your emergency?' _the female operator on the other end said.

"I need an ambulance!" Elizabeth cried into the phone. "There's a man here, and he's hurt, he's bleeding badly!"

'_Okay miss, the ambulance is on its way.' _The operator continued in a calm voice. _'Can you tell me your name?'_

The woman swallowed, not taking her eyes of the man. "Elizabeth. Elizabeth Connelly."

'_Okay, the ambulance will be with you shortly. What of the man? Is he conscious?'_

Elizabeth dared another close look at the man, and her discovery almost made her drop the phone in her hand. She tried, and failed to keep her trembling under control and addressed the operator again. "He's dead." And then, darkness engulfed her.

_Authoress' note: Sorry it's so short! But the coming chapters will be longer._

_... I think_

_I believe there may be confusion on the names, but they will be explained soon. If, however, there are some people out there who can figure it out, good for you! You deserve a __**HUGE**__ cookie ^^_

_You others, look at WtMC for clues ;)_

_Now, until next time, R'n'R! When I have enough, I'll publish the next chapter ;)_


	2. Necrophobia

_Authoress' note: Before I begin, let me just thank the two people who reviewed the last chapter. I am very well aware that it has been quite some time since I last updated but I haven't had the time nor the energy to do so. _

_Without further ado, here's chapter 2! Wait, have I made a rhyme? Ooh, Hatter moment! =D_

_Enjoy everybody, and don't forget to review! =D_

_Disclaimer in prologue_

**Chapter 2, Necrophobia**

**NCIS Headquarters, the Bullpen, 9:15 AM 10****th**** July**

Not two months after the death of Tony's younger sister Maria, things were finally getting back to what it used to be like. Tony, now back from his sick leave, had been cheered up by Abby, who had gotten him several gallons of _Ben and Jerry Chocolate Therapy _ice cream, and was now in his former state of mind. Meaning, he was at the moment torturing McGee.

"Heads up, Probie!" the senior agent cried out. The younger man turned to the source of the sound, only to get a paper plane thrown at him, hitting him between his eyes. "Bulls-eye!"

"Aren't you supposed to be _working_, DiNozzo?" Kate sighed. "Like, writing on the report?"

"I did!" Tony exclaimed proudly. "It's on Probie's desk!"

McGee unfolded the paper the paper on his desk, and... "Tony, this is a page from a Playboy!"

"It is?" Tony asked surprised. "Which edition?" He didn't wait for an answer, though, as he started going through the papers on his desk, looking for the report. "Thank God for Gibbs' coffee addiction," he mumbled. And sure enough, the fourth desk was empty, the oldest agent having left the Bullpen for coffee ten minutes earlier.

Kate rolled her eyes, and typed on her own report, all too familiar with her partner's behaviour. "He'll be back any minute, DiNozzo..." she muttered grimly. "And he'll be _so_ mad at you."

Tony ignored Kate's words, and pulled out another paper from a drawer in his desk. "Found it!" Pulling out another paper and, after making sure it was _not _a page from another Playboy, folded the blank paper into a neat paper plane, he gently placing the report on it, and aimed at Gibbs' desk.

"You don't think that'll actually..." Kate began, but was cut off as Tony threw the plane. It flew through the air, and landed gently on Gibbs' desk. "...work..." Kate finished.

"Never underestimate the power of very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo," Tony said, grinning widely. "I'm-"

"-as worthless as a bug." Gibbs entered the Bullpen, coffee in hand, and slapped the back of Tony's head as he walked by his desk. "If you hand in the next report by airmail, you'd better be cleaning out your desk."

Tony fell silent and paled a little, turning his full attention to his computer. Gibbs grinned, and sat down. The team stayed silent until the phone on Gibbs' desk rang, and the old agent picked it up.

"Yeah?" Gibbs said by way of greeting. He listened closely to the person on the other end before hanging up. "Gear up! We got a case!"

**Downtown Washington, 10 AM**

As the team reached the crime scene, they were met by the police who had already secured the scene. There was only one civilian there; a young woman in her mid twenties, sitting in the back of an ambulance away from the crime scene. She was surrounded by police officers, and even though they seemed to try to make her talk, she didn't move a muscle; she just sat and stared into infinity.

"NCIS?" The team was approached by one of the officers. "I called you when I saw his Navy identification; this is one Petty Officer Joshua Bradley." He scratched the back of his head, eyes seeking the ground. "One witness, Elizabeth Connelly according to the operator who took her call, but none of us has been able to get a word out of her." He motioned towards the woman in the ambulance with his free hand. "When we got here, she was out cold."

Gibbs looked over to the witness. There were purple rings under her eyes, and she was somewhat twitchy. A jacket had been placed over her shoulders and she kept her somewhat trembling hands closed in her lap. The old agent felt something hurt inside of him at the sight; she looked really terrible.

"Kate," he ordered. "See if you can talk to her."

The addressed agent opened her mouth to protest, but closed it again. She turned on her heel, walking over to the woman. "Ms.?" Kate asked, making her presence known. "I'm Special Agent Todd, but you can call me Kate. Can you tell me what happened?"

There was no response from the woman in front of her. As the worry slowly crept into her mind, Kate sat down next to her. Elizabeth kept on staring into infinity. Kate sighed. _'Boy, this is going to be tough,'_ she thought, and she positioned herself directly in front of the witness. "Ms, I know this is though, but I need your help on this."

Elizabeth, however, didn't meet her eyes. The trembling of her hands decreased, and Kate spotted a ring on her left hand. It was a golden ring with a small diamond on top of it, the stone glistening slightly as the sunrays reached it. _'An engagement ring'_, Kate realized.

Kate wasn't sure how long she sat by her side, trying to get her to talk. It was only when she heard approaching footsteps that she turned around to find Ducky walking up to her.

"Hello, Caitlyn," he greeted as he reached the two women. "Any luck with her statement?"

"Afraid not, Ducky," Kate responded. "Could you take a look at her? I'm getting a bit worried about her."

Taking Kate's place, the old M.E. knelt in front of Elizabeth, taking in how much she trembled and her pale face. He gently reached out one of his hands and let it rest on her cheek. He left it there for a second or two, before gently taking her hand in one of his, placing his index- and middle finger on the inside of her wrist. A minute passed in silence, before Ducky straightened. "_Necrophobia_, I believe it is," he stated. "It's an abnormal fear of death and things associated to it. Not as mild as what Abigail went through last year, I'm afraid. She seems to be in a state of psychological shock, no doubt caused by witnessing the death of our poor Petty Officer."

"Do you think it is okay to take her back with us?" Kate said quietly. "Or perhaps take her by the hospital on the way?"

Elizabeth's left eye twitched once before she let her breath out in a hiss. "No hospitals."

Ducky stood stunned for a second before reaching out his arm to Elizabeth. "Of course, but I must insist that you come back with me so that I can check you up, my dear." The young woman looked up at him, her left eye twitch slightly again before reaching out and taking Ducky's arm. With Kate's help, Elizabeth stood on very shaky legs and walked over to the M.E.'s car. As the agent watched the two walked away, Gibbs silently crept up behind her.

"Did you get her statement?" he grumbled. But Kate simply sighed and turned around to face her boss.

"She's in shock, Gibbs," she explained. "Necrophobia."

The older agent sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Go back with her and Duck and find a way to get her to talk."

**NCIS Headquarters, Abby's lab 12:15 AM**

"…really look like her; you could be her sister! If you have a sister who is nearly thirty years older than you are. Or perhaps she's your mother? Tell me, my dear, who is your mother?"

Elizabeth's eye twitched again, and she took a slow sip from the cup of tea she had clenched in her hands. Abby, having sat twirling in her chair during Ducky's one-sided conversation with the witness, interrupted any following statements or questions from the old M.E. "Ducky, you're probably not making things better. We won't be able to get her statement! Gibbs is going to be _so _mad…" she pouted.

An hour had passed since the team had gotten back to the Naval Yard, during which Ducky and Elizabeth had fled to Abby's lab, seeing that they probably wouldn't get Elizabeth to talk had they chosen autopsy. The M.E. had announced that she was in no direct danger, but they still had a hard time to get her statement.

"Now, now, Abigail," Ducky said. "I'm just making conversation! If you had met the woman, I'm sure you would have seen a resemblance as well." He sighed as he was brought back to his reverie. "She really was beautiful. There was this one time when we travelled to India together back in -78, and stayed there for a couple of weeks. Quite the tiger, if you don't mind me saying."

"I probably don't want to know what you're talking about," Kate interrupted from the doorway. As Abby shook her head, the agent walked into the lab. "Any luck?"

"Nope," Abby said. "Haven't gotten a word out of her yet."

"Her necrophobia is worse than I thought," Ducky said with a sad sigh as he sat down next to Elizabeth. "Of course, it always is a rather horrifying event to go through what she did."

Silence dragged on in the lab, the only sound heard being Elizabeth's loud breathing. The four sat there for some time, before Ducky noticed the ring on her finger. "My dear… Is there someone you'd like us to call? Your… fiancé perhaps?"

At first, Elizabeth's silence dragged on. However, after a few moments, her mouth opened, and a tiny whisper was heard. "Élie."

Abby's and Kate's eyebrows arched as one. "Élie?" Ducky questioned.

"My… cell," Elizabeth said. "Élie."

"Her fiancé's named '_Élie_'?" Abby mumbled as Kate rummaged through Elizabeth's coat, which hung over the back of her chair. Reaching into one of the pockets, she fished out a small silver cell. _Élie _was on her speed-dial.

"Put it on speaker," Ducky said. "Maybe hearing a familiar voice will ease her shock."

Kate did as instructed and relaxed into her chair as the dial tone sounded. The call was answered after the first ring.

"_Lizzie, where 'ave you been?"_ A woman with a heavy French accent screamed on the other end, and everyone except the owner of the phone flinched at the sound. _"I 'ave been waiting for your call for six 'ours! I told you to call when you came 'ome zees morning! You 'ad me and Ana worried seeck! What-"_

"Ms, if you would just be quiet for a second," Kate interrupted. "Is this… _Élie_?"

There was a short silence. _"May I ask who ees calling?"_

"I'm Special Agent Todd of NCIS," Kate explained. "Your friend, Elizabeth, was the witness of a murder."

The person on the other end gasped loudly. _"What? Mon_ _Dieu, what 'appened? Ees she alright? No, no, of course not… 'Ow ees she?"_

"Well," Ducky cut in. "She is in a state of shock; we haven't been able to get her to talk."

"_Merde, eet ees zat necrophobia again, yes?"_

"I'm afraid so," Kate said. "It would most likely be best if you came here. Are you in Washington?"

"_Oui, yes, of course!"_ The person said. _"I will come by as fast as I can."_ And with that, the other end disconnected.

"Now, my dear," Ducky said. "I think it's best if we get some food into you. Abigail, Caitlin, I trust you to escort her to our finest vending machine." He turned towards Elizabeth, raising his hand in a mock salute. "I'm afraid I must leave you, my dear. I have some rather… nasty business to attend to." And he left to the elevator.

"Race you to the Bullpen!" Abby exclaimed before hurrying of to the stairs. Kate just sighed and stood up, gently leading Elizabeth with her.

_Authoress' note: Slow chapter, I know, but I love it! =D I'm proud of this chapter. I think this story is going to be one of my better ^^_

_And of course, have you any idea _why _a raven is like a writing desk?_


End file.
